Moist
by Flora Fangirl
Summary: Helia has had a brutal past, which forced him to move out of his palace. While studying at an university, he becomes a major heart throb but isn't even near falling for anyone. When a field trip is organized to an castle, it turns out to be Helia's palace, who keeps the others in dark about it. While the others gape at the beauty of the place, why is a girl so interested in it?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! This might be like Sherlock Holmes series or any other detective series. Flora may be a bit detective like.**

* * *

"Helia, I'll go freshen up." Nabu said, going into the washroom. Once he was out of sight, I lied down on the bed, massaging my temples. We had arrived at our field trip destination or should I say, my palace. Weird, right? I closed my eyes and let the past memories flood my mind.

 **Flashback**

The King of the Knightly Kingdom, my father, rummaged through his drawers in great fury.

"I'll kill myself! I'll kill myself!" Father shouted, while opening his drawers, trying to search for his gun. My mother was trying to stop him but to no avail, he simply won't budge. Standing behind the door was the small, 9 year old Helia, looking through the small creak of the door and having shock in his innocent eyes to see his father so angry.

"Marion couldn't be mine, so why should I even be alive?! I'll kill myself!" Father shouted, the intensity of his rage increasing every second.

"Saladin! Stop it! Just because some other woman left you, would you leave us? If you don't care about me, at least care about your son. Stop, please!" My mother begged, but that cruel man pushed her away. I was seeing all this happen but I really didn't get why my father was so furious. What do expect from a 9 year old kid? At last, my father found his pistol.

"I am sorry, my child." He said, patting my head and going away. He went into the small attic and locked it. I had tears in my eyes. My mother wrapped her hands around me. No sooner did we hear the gun shot, we understood what had happened in the last 2 minutes.

 **End of Flashback**

That door was never opened again. My mother had suffered a major shock and she fainted. My nanny and I left the palace that instant. Neither did I see my mother ever again nor did I turn my head back to this palace. This place was doomed. Only my grandfather and my mother stayed back. We had settled down in the city of Magix. There hadn't been a day when I hadn't missed my family but my nanny became my mom.

My eyes suddenly opened at the noise of someone shouting. I opened my eyes to see Nabu with a really red face.

"Helia, you have been sleeping from the last one hour. I've been calling you to no avail!" Nabu said, seeing that I was finally up.

"What happened, dude?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I know that Nabu would never wake me up without any reason.

"Your girl fans are crowding up against the door. Go and meet them. They are causing a nuisance!" Nabu said with an irritated look. I groaned. Would these girls ever leave me?

"I am coming." I said with an bored voice. I went to door and opened it to see some 10 to 14 girls, grinning at me. Why are they so attracted to me?

"Good morning, Helia!" Tressa said, twirling a strand of her hair. I nodded, scratching the back of my neck.

"Girls, I am a bit tired. See you later." I said, slamming the door on their faces.

"Dude, you're so lucky. Every girl is after you. I think you should date someone." Nabu said.

"No way! I'd die but I won't date those sluts." I said, throwing myself on the couch.

"Helia, not all girls are sluts. Some of them are different. Why aren't you attracted to anyone of them?" Nabu asked. I shook my head and went to the window.

"There's a past behind it. I… You won't understand it." I said, going out of the room.

* * *

 **With Flora…**

 **Flora's POV:**

"Helia's so attractive! Isn't he?" Krystal asked with excitement. I just rolled my eyes.

"Krystal, don't tell me you made me wake up from my dear sleep for this?" I said, clearly annoyed, pointing towards the picture my 'dear' friend was showing.

"I am doing it for your well being. I mean like, you totally deserve this guy!" Krystal said, pulling by my shoulders. I swatted her hand away and beat her on her head, really hard.

"The only thing I am interested in here is that locked room. Aren't you curious about it?" I said with great excitement. Now it was her turn to roll eyes.

"What's so exciting about that dammit room?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her, warning her.

"You won't say a single word about that room. I…"

"Guys, I am here!" Someone shouted. We turned our heads. A smile spread over our faces. Nabu! He was like our big brother. We ran up to him and hugged him.

"So, how's your locked room mystery going?" He asked me.

"Not good, not bad. But a certain someone is so very uninterested in it!" I said, pointing towards Krystal.

"You know what; you could have made up a very good detective." Krystal said. I shot her a death glare

"I agree with her on that." Nabu said, making me glare at him.

"Two against one! Not fair." I said, putting my foot down childishly. I tried to keep a straight face but at last we three burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I know, it's a very short chapter but this idea just clicked to me and I couldn't control myself from uploading it.**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Flora starts to observe Helia's possessiveness about the palace, creating suspicion.**_


	2. Suspicion

A brunette, having a yellow sundress, was clicking some photos of the wonderful monument. Flora and all her batchmates were on a tour of the palace. Flora was somewhat more interested than anyone and Helia seemed a bit possessive about the palace.

Just then, Flora saw a beautiful face statue of a child of 9 years or something. She was about to touch it when somebody swatted her hand off she turned to see Helia. _'Oh boy! Why him?!'_ She thought. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"This is an antique piece, miss! Please try not to touch it." Helia said, angrily. Flora narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? The owner of this palace?!" Flora said with the same tone. Helia was taken aback by the statement but then he put on a stern face.

"See Flora, I might not be the owner of this palace but I am your guide." Helia said, sternly. Flora rolled her eyes at this. "You've gotta listen to me!"

"If your lecture's over, can I leave? Cause I don't have as much free time as you to listen to trash talk." Flora said, putting on a fake smile. Helia was conquered by anger by now.

"Bye." She said, leaving Helia alone. Once she left, Helia grabbed the chair near by, for support. _'How can I tell them that this is my palace. I am the heir of Knightly. How can I tell them that my coward of a father committed suicide just because his ladylove, who was not my mother, married someone else? Why, Great God, why is my past so brutal?'_ He thought as tears streamed down his face. He quickly wiped them away and continued to walk.

 **With Flora...**

She walked through the corridors. Flora was totally confused. Why was Helia being so possessive about this place? Okey if he's the guide but... so much anger just because she was just looking at a statue? This was arousing suspicion in Flora's mind. She was just walking when she saw a big room on her right side. _'Must be the family picture gallery. Let's check it out.'_ She thought.

As she walked into the room, she saw huge portraits of famous rulers of the Knightly kingdom. She gazed at them with an impressed look. Suddenly her eyes caught a large family photo. She went towards it in curiosity. All of the people in the picture looked happy. Almost in the middle, stood a boy of 9 years, dressed in royal attire and having a broad yet polite smile on his face. _'Why is this child so familiar? His facial features, hair... Everything about him almost resembles with Helia. He has something to do with this palace.'_ She thought. She nodded to herself and left the room. After a while she was joined by Krystal.

"Where were you, roaming ghost?! I searched every corner of this place for you." Krystal yelled at her so loudly that Flora had to cover her ears.

"Sorry, mommy! I won't do that again." She said in a childish voice. Krystal laughed and thwacked Flora's head.

"Oww!" Flora moaned, rubbing her head.

"Anyway, seriously, where were you?" Krystal asked her.

"Actually, I just saw a big picture gallery and I saw a big family picture in there and you know what, a small boy in that picture almost resembles Helia-" She was about to say when she was cut in by Krystal.

"At last you came to Helia! It doesn't matter if he came into the locked room mystery but at least he's involved. You both will solve the mystery together, then you both will fall in love, then you both will get together, after that you'll get married, then have many children-" Krystal was saying dreamily when Flora raised a hand to stop her.

"Woah, woah! Hold on in there! Nothing of that sort is happening! I was just saying he has got something to do with this palace." Flora said, angrily.

"Oh! Then he'll be the King and you'll be his Queen! How romantic!" Krystal said, clasping her and jumping happily. Flora just rolled her eyes at her. Her friend was really one of her own kind. The crazy kind.

"Dream on, Miss Krystal Brisbane. Dream on!" Flora said, walking away from her drama queen friend. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She took it out of the pocket to see a message from... Riven.

"Damn it!" Flora said, while reading the message. She quickly found an isolated spot and called him.

"Hello?"

"It's Flora speaking." Flora said very formally.

"So you got my message." Riven said.

"Riven, how did you not get any information about this place?! It was your job, idiot! How am I supposed to execute the plan when I don't know anything?!" Flora said, massaging her temples. This boy was really getting her nerves.

"Sorry, okay? No need to get so worked up. Let's exchange jobs. You do the research, I'll do the distracting, okay?" Riven offered.

"Fine! I'll do it. Please distract this people well. This is the only time when your flirting is really going to help. And I think Helia has something to do with this place." Flora informed him.

"Helia? That sounds mysterious. I knew that boy certainly had some secrets. Okey, I'll hang the phone now, bye." He said.

"Bye." Flora said before hearing a beep. She kept the phone and headed towards Krystal.

 **Flashback**

 _"Flora, Riven! We have a mystery to solve. It's about this Knightly kingdom." Headmistress Faragonda said to the pair standing in front of her. They were currently in the Magix investigation office. These were the two young spies working for the agency. Not to mention they were cousins._

 _"But why we, ma'am? We are just young recruits. You have many trained professionals." Flora said._

 _"First, the heir of the kingdom studying in the same university as your's. Second, you both might be young recruits but you both are extremely talented, even more than the trained professionals." Faragonda said, keeping both of her hands on the either's shoulder. Flora and Riven smiled._

 _"But I am more talented than her." Riven said, putting towards Flora. She arched her eyebrows._

 _"Sorry, ma'am. He's made a mistake. I am more talented than him." Flora said._

 _"A nerd like you would never be talented." Riven said, angrily._

 _"You're talking about yourself." Flora rebutted with the same anger. Riven chuckled evilly._

 _"Me, a nerd? You've got to be kidding."_

 _"No, a douche bag."_

 _"Flora." Riven growled._

 _"Riven." Flora growled. Faragonda got a bit tensed up._

 _"Kids, we've to start a mission, not a war." She said. Both of them turned towards her and gave her a sheepish smile._

 **End of Flashback**

 **After 2 hours...**

"And this is the topmost floor." Helia announced to the group of students, who were dozing off... All except Flora. She was busy clicking photos.

"Helia, may we go back to our rooms?" Brandon said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes. It had been two hours and they were continuously seeing the palace. Now they were tired and bored.

"You guys have no spirits." Flora said, waking up Krystal, who was sleeping on her shoulder. Krystal woke up with a shock.

"Where am I?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. All of the students laughed hard at this.

"If your banters are over, can we proceed?" Helia asked in a very rude manner.

"Obnoxious much." Flora mumbled while moving. They checked out many rooms and then they came to an attic.

"We aren't permitted to enter this room." Helia said, turning to the stairs. _'Dad... I don't miss you. You're a jerk!'_ Helia thought.

"Why?" Someone asked. He turned to see Flora with a questioning look. He took a sharp breath in.

"Because some doors are better when they remain closed." He said, sternly, before climbing down the stairs.

"That's-" Flora was about to say when she was cut off by Krystal.

"Flora, don't argue with him. He already doesn't take a great liking of you, if you anger him further, he's never gonna date you." Krystal said, seriously. Flora glared at her.

"Looks like I care?!" Flora said to her. She then turned towards the attic door. _'Whatever mystery it is, it is behind this door. I am going to open you soon, dear little door and nothing is stopping me from doing that... Not even Helia Knightly.'_ She thought, looking at it and then going away.

 **That night...**

"May I have your attention, students?!" Cordorta shouted for the fourth time. It caught the students' attention, who were busy gossiping.

"Good. We, as y'all know, at here for a field trip. As it is said 'All work and no play make Jack a dull boy'. We-" Cordorta was about to say when he was cut in between by Nabu.

"Are we going to play?!" He said, excitedly. All the students laughed at it. Nabu looked at them in confusion, wondering what had triggered their laugh.

"Nabu, sit down please." Cordorta said and Nabu sat down. "So, we are going to have a party! I observed that you guys have been really down today so I thought a part would boost you up. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes!" All the studentsyelled in glee. Flora and Riven winked each other. They could now open that attic really soon.

 **At the party...**

Everyone was dancing around in fun but Flora had a clearly disturbed face. Riven was flirting with girls, deriving to much attention. They were supposed to slip out of the crowd and head upstairs to open the attic door. If he continued to attract attention, and when he slipped out, many will notice. They could come in suspicion.

Flora rolled her eyes. Her cousin, he could be a dumb head at times. She'll do it on her own. All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped around to see Riven. She sighed in relief.

"You scared me, stupid! I could have gotten a heart attack." Flora said to him, keeping her hand her chest.

"At least the most annoying part of my life would have been gone." Riven mumbled, but Flora heard it. She glared at him. She took him by his ear.

"You stuck up idiot! You're the one who annoys the heck out of me!" She said to him while dragging him by his ear.

"Okay, sorry! Have some mercy on my handsome ear!" Riven said, making her leave his ear and burst out laughing.

"Hand(laugh)- some (laugh) (laugh) Ear (full out hysteric laughing)! Riven you might need some special English classes." Flora said, laughing.

"Anyway, are we going up? I am so damned curious to know what's in that 'forbidden' room." Riven said.

"Yeah. I'll just take my sketch book for the key pattern, in case the door doesn't open with my bobbin pin." She said. She was a master at studying locks. By even looking through the key hole, she could figure out the key pattern.

"Get them fast. I am waiting here." Riven said, taking his phone out. Flora nodded and headed towards her room.

 **Upstairs...**

"I knew these royal people don't make ordinary locks. It just won't open!" Flora grumbled, trying to open the lock with her bobbin pin. Riven stifled a laugh. Flora noticed it and glared at him. He places a finger on his lips. At last Flora gives up on opening the lock.

"So... You'll have to make the key pattern and then carve it on some hard thing, right?" Riven asked.

"Nice guessing, Einstein. Even the topper of our class couldn't get it." Flora said, sarcastically.

"You can ungeek that for me. We can even say it the cool way. 'No shit, Sherlock.' is the better way." Riven said while Flora just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that this person even had some relation with her.

"Well, thanks for the valuable information." Flora said, with 'posh' voice. Riven bowed formally.

"Thank you, thank you." He said. Flora just shook her head and observed the lock. She started to draw a key. After half an hour of observing and drawing, the key was done.

"Should we send it for carving or you can carve it up?" Flora said, handing him the book. Riven observed the drawing and smiled slightly.

"This is very easy to carve. I'll do it. If we give it for carving, the one who carves would be suspicious." Riven said, handing the book back to her. Flora nodded.

"Let's get down into the party before anyone gets to know that we're not there." Flora said, swiftly running down the stairs, without making a noise. Riven followed her down.

 **In the party...**

"Where were you, Linphea?" Krystal said, shaking Flora's shoulders frantically. Nabu rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to shake her till she faints? In fact she already looks dizzy." He said, getting Flora out of Krystal's grip. Flora shook her head.

"Seriously, Krystal! Now I get the reason why guys run away from you." Flora said before bursting into a fit of laughter. Nabu joined her while Krystal glared at both of them.

"You guys are the worst!" She said, before stomping away. Nabu's and Flora's eyes widened. Last time she had stomped was not really funny. They had to search every corner of the city to find her.

"Krystal! We're sorry!" Both of them yelled while running towards the cross female.

 **After 2 days...**

"Riven, you're a superstar!" Flora said, while Riven was opening the attic door. Riven had carved out the key in merely two days.

"This is the first time you're praising me." Riven said while opening the door. Flora nudged him.

"Way to run the moment, idiot!" She said. The door opened. Flora put her hand on the knob but Riven swatted her hand.

"I am going there first." He said, dominantly.

"I am." Flora said, standing her ground.

"Me."

"Me"

"Me!"

"ME!" Flora yelled at his face, turned the knob and entered the room. But as soon as she entered, she let out a gasp.

"What's in-" Riven was about to say , while getting in the room. But as soon as he entered he stopped, frozen by shock because of the scene.

 **Author's note:**

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating for so long. I am not going to give any excuse. So... How was the chapter? Hope you like it! Read, review, follow or Fav!**

 _ **Next chapter: Flora and Riven do some investigation but soon Helia catches them red handed.**_


	3. Starting of Mission 'Attic'

**Hey guys! I have retyped the entire chapter because I think that it was rushed. This one is a bit okay. Please read it!**

* * *

"What's in-" Riven was about to say , while getting in the room. But as soon as he entered he stopped, frozen by shock because of the scene.

"There." He finished, starring at the floor. The room could have been named 'The red room' because it was all red. The floor was tainted with blood, human blood. There were also some blood stains on the walls. It looked as of someone had battled a lot before giving into the hands of death.

"What in Earth is this?!" Flora whispered/yelled in true shock. Both of them were starring at the room with their eyes looking as if it would come out of its sockets.

"For sure it's a murder. But Flora look at this." Riven said, crouching down on the floor and pointing towards the blood stains. "They all head towards that ." He continued, pointing towards a bakelite piece which stood adjacent to the wall.

"Correct." Flora observed. She smiled slightly. Her cousin was really a keen observer of surroundings. He spotted the main evidence even before she could. Her eyes soon landed on a small spot of blood, distant from other blood stains.

"Riven, why do I think that blood is not the same as the other stains? Don't you think the same?" Flora asked the magenta haired male. Riven looked towards the stain and nodded in agreement.

"We need to take samples, sissy. The mystery has already started solving out." He said, his eyes locked to white bakelite piece. _'There's something behind it. Let's leave it for later. Right now we need to get the test done.'_ Riven thought to himself. Flora nodded and took out her gloves from the pocket and wore them. Riven handed her the small test tubes. Flora carefully took the small specks of dry blood from the floor in one tube and did the same for the other stain. Once she was done with the task, she stood up and handed it to Riven.

"When will you send it for the test?" Flora asked. They had to complete this mystery before the field trip ends. Right now, they were not in the favor of the time.

"Today, itself. Don't worry. Even I am worried about the time." Riven said, assuring Flora. She nodded.

"So, let's get going." She said. They were about to turn and leave when they heard a voice from the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Said the voice. They both turned around to see no one other than... Helia. They frowned.

"Looks like we've some serious explaining to do." Riven mumbled. Flora heard it and glared at him.

* * *

 **In Helia's room...**

Flora and Riven were sitting on the couch while Helia stood against the window. They had told him everything about the plan, since he had confessed that he was the heir of this palace and had every right to question.

"So, you suggest that there was a murder committed in the attic. Do you guys have any idea about what had happened in that room?!" Helia shouted at them. Flora and Riven flinched, but this was the first time he heard genuine concern in his voice.

"You needn't shout at us! We were just doing out work." Flora said, curtly.

"You both could done that work with my permission too!" Helia said, glaring daggers towards Flora.

"We didn't want to hurt you sentiments, Helia. In fact, we have no idea about this case." Riven said, truthfully. Helia turned towards him with a softened look.

"I am trusting you guys with this information. I was a mere toddler at that time. My father... He.." Helia stopped because it just brought back so many hurtful memories.

"And here he is, stammering like a child." Flora mumbled, loud enough for Riven to hear. He gave her the look

"Helia, it's okey. You can trust us with this thing." Riven said. Helia looked towards him and nodded.

"Um.. Okey. My father had an extra martial affair." Helia said, making both of their eyes go wide. They soon regained their composure, knowing that overreacting won't help the raven haired male at all.

"Her name was Marion **(A/n: So sorry, Bloom lovers! Marion wasn't a bad person, she didn't have any idea that Saladin was married. When she got to know that, she left him and married Oritel. So, she isn't a evil being. She was just ignorant.)** Dad suddenly started to come home late. He started to misbehave with mother. Then suddenly one day he came rushing to the palace and went to his office to take a gun. My mother tried a lot to stop him but that cruel man tossed her aside like a coin. He went into that attic, we heard a gunshot and at the tender age of 9, I got to know my father is no more. My mom means my nanny says that once Marion got to know father was married, she refused to stay in a relationship. That's why father..." Helia said before his hands formed fists to his knuckles got white.

"Helia, can't your brain work just once?! Your father would have thought of doing such a thing but you didn't see him literally shot himself, right?" Flora said, making Helia turn towards her.

"Do you guys think that there was someone else except him in that attic?" Helia asked and Riven and Flora nodded. Helia rolled his eyes. "For God's sake! Who else can it be?!"

"We are trying to find that someone else! These blood samples." Riven took out the two test tubes. "We are gonna send them for a DNA test. If these both have a different DNA, then your father was murdered, if otherwise, then we'll stop our investigation. Till then, you have to team up with us and help us out, will you?" Riven asked. Helia nodded, with a slight smile.

"Thank God! I can atlast stop being so formal to you." Riven said, putting his arm around Helia. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Riven, I didn't know you also flirt with guys." Flora said, making Riven glare at her.

"At least I know how to flirt. You don't even know how to attract guys. Poor you!" Riven said, with fake sympathy.

"Excuse me! I'd rather be the poor me than being a player like YOU!" Flora replied with the same tone Riven had used. He folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Fifi!" Riven said. Flora gasped. He just didn't called her with that forbidden nickname in front of Helia.

"You are dead, Riven Spencer!" Flora said, taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it on Riven, who simply walked aside and the pillow landed on... Helia. Flora bit her tongue. She's in deep trouble now. Helia held the pillow and glared towards Flora. _'Why in the world did you do that, stupid Flora?!'_ Flora thought to herself. She closed her eyes, not really ready to face the angry male. She suddenly felt she was hit by a pillow. She opened her eyes to see Riven and Helia laughing like they saw a clown.

"What's so funny?!" She asked both of them. Helia wiped the tears which came out while laughing.

"Your face, my dear! It looks like it just got painted red!" Helia said between laughs. Flora quickly covered her cheeks. Damn those things! They always go red, whether if she is happy, sad, angry, scared, anxious... They always go red!

"She has that problem from childhood, Helia. The first time I scared her, she looked like a living tomato." Riven said, making Helia laugh. Flora kept her hands on her hip, angrily. The boys saw this and stopped laughing.

"I didn't laugh, he made me laugh." Helia and Riven said in unison, pointing towards each other. Flora chuckled. Riven and Helia looked towards their fingers and then at each other.

"Riven teases me but that doesn't make you have the right to tease me. Remember, I am still not on speaking terms with you." Flora said, harshly, pointing towards Helia.

"As if I am begging for it. If you weren't with Riven, I would've already crashed that little brain of yours with a hammer." Helia said, nonchalantly. Flora narrowed her eyes at him. He just didn't give her a death threat.

"Don't you threaten me-" Flora was about to finish when Riven put a hand over her mouth. He really had to put a tape on her mouth.

"Sorry, Helia! Sometimes she losses control over her tongue." Riven said, trying to keep Flora's mouth shut.

"Seriously Flora, watch your tongue!" Helia said. Flora at least swatted Riven's hand off her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one controlling your tongue?! You just gave me a death threat!" Flora said, angrily. This boy was certainly getting her nerves.

"Flora, would you stop?! Helia, I am extremely sorry from her side. She's not being herself today, usually she doesn't behave that way. Bye!" Riven said, dragging Flora with him. Helia just shook his head. One thing about this girl, she was the only girl who had ever yelled at him.

* * *

 **In the corridors...**

"Seriously, I thought that you were the calm and composed one. Just made me realize the reality." Riven said, dragging his cousin with him.

"Even you are taking his side! He was the one who made such an threatening statement!" Flora said, pulling hey hand away from Riven's.

"Who started it first?!" Riven said, glaring at her. Flora looked down, in embarrassment. She was the one who started it.

"You, right? Aren't you supposed to apologize to him instead of yelling at him?" Riven asked her, she looked at him in disbelief.

"I, apologize, to HIM?! This should get the joke of the year award." Flora said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Flora, I know you have your pride and ego but please, try to understand that guy. He's been through a lot and you're surely not making it easier for him." Riven said, calmly. Flora looked it him with a a expression which was unreadable.

"I never thought you would give a lesson on ego." Flora said, nudging Riven while laughing.

"Honestly, even I never thought I would give my nerdy sister this speech." Riven said, let or a hysterical laugh. Flora glared at him.

"Who is the nerd here?"

"It's you, idiot!" Riven said laughing, earning a slap on the arm. She would've continued to hit him but he grabbed her hands.

"Next time you see him, apologize to him, please." Riven said, softly. Flora nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **After 5 days...**

Riven was pacing back and fourth, looking at his phone while Helia sat on the couch, in impatience. It had been a lot of time since they were waiting for the reports. Flora hadn't come saying that she wasn't well but in reality the reason was that she wasn't ready to face Helia right now. The agency had told them that they would mail the reports to Riven but the email hadn't arrived till yet.

"When are they going to mail it? I am getting impatient by every second." Helia said. Riven nodded.

"Frankly saying, it's testing my patience also." Riven said, checking for new emails.

Riven saw the phone screen and smiled. A new email had been received.

"Dude." Riven said, with a sad voice and rueful smile. Helia looked towards him. "The reports say that... Um.."

"What did it say, Riven? Tell me this instant!" Helia said. Riven lifted his head up and brightly smiled.

"The blood groups and DNAs differ!" Riven said, getting a bro punch from Helia.

"You got me there, Riven. I thought that whatever thought till now was true." Helia said hugging him.

"So, we're on the plan. Today we need to plan it out and from tomorrow will start our mission 'Attic'." Riven said, seriously.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Helia said, earning a laugh from Riven.

* * *

 **At night...**

"So, you work on that." Saying that, Flora yawned. It was post midnight and the three were up planning.

"We seriously need some coffee." Helia said, stretching his arms. Riven nodded, sleepily.

"I'll go get it." He said, standing up.

"The first time you took a responsibility." Flora said, making Riven irritated. He pulled her hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Flora said as Riven ran away. She shook her head over he left. Her cousin was one in a gazillions. She heard fire light up. Turning towards Helia, she saw him lighting up a cigar. Her eyes widened, she always thought Helia to be a goodie two legs and he's lighting up a cigar in front of her. So much for being innocent.

She fideled with the hem of her dress, bored of being quiet. She had to apologise to him but she didn't know how to.

"I am sorry, Helia." Flora said, looking at her knees. Helia lifted his gaze from his cigar to the girl sitting next to him, in shock. Was she really apologising?

"See, I really didn't understand the situation and said many things in past that might have hurt you. I didn't understand until Riven made me understand that I couldn't judge you from your outer behaviour. I needed to understand you first and then judge. Sorry for not being wise. I would be really grateful if you accept this apology." Flora said, her eyes locked to the marble flooring. Helia smiled slightly.

"Even I have to apologise for my behaviour. Though you're the first one to say sorry, I am the one whose in fault. Even I had biased thoughts and thought that girls are selfish and shallow. I am sorry, Flora." Helia said, looking at the brunette. Flora looked up to him. In a few seconds, they burst out laughing.

"I don't why we're laughing!" Flora said, between laughs.

"Frankly, even I don't!" Helia said, making Flora laugh more. They stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Since the situation is not tense anymore, I would like to ask something. Do you remember your father?" Flora said, out of the blue, catching Helia's attention. He blew out the smoke of the cigar.

"As in?" He asked as he took in another shot of it.

"Means, do you remember what your father looked like?" Flora asked, curiously. Helia smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I do. He was just one of those serious bodybuilders. He looked more of a He Man then a father to me." Helia said, with a bitter chuckle. Flora nodded, knowing it wasn't his mistake that he hated his father.

"Actually, you're luckier than me." Flora said, fiddling with her hands.

"You think I am lucky?! To lose my father to an other woman. You've got to be kidding!" Helia said, in an amused voice, but Flora could hear the hatred in his voice. He drank a bit more of his cigar.

"At least you got to see your father. I never saw mine." Flora said, as the past memories entered her mind. Helia looked towards her in shock. He thought she had quite a normal family.

"My father left Mom when he got to know she was pregnant with me. Mom somehow made him stay until I was born but when he got to know I was a girl, he immediately left and never looked back. I haven't saw him till date and I don't even hope to." Flora said, as she wiped her wet eyes. She hasn't realised she was crying. Helia's look softened. He hadn't see her cry before, nor did he want to.

"We both have father problems. Maybe all fathers are jerks." Helia said and Flora giggled.

"No, Krystal's father is the nicest person ever born. He even said moreover ordered me to call him 'Papa'. I don't know how my father ran away from me and someone else's father is my 'Papa'." Flora said with chuckle.

"That's nice. Since we are acquainted to each other, let's know each other. Are you bookworm?" Helia said and Flora laughed. Helia looked confused.

"Why do you ask that, out of the blue?" Flora said with a laugh.

"Because I am not. I hate books!"

"I love them. I would've been dead without books." Flora said, clutching her hands together. Helia laughed at her.

"I heard you're a excellent student. I am sure you're good at every subject." Helia said and Flora shook her head.

"I would've been, if a subject called 'Math' wasn't in our educational system." Flora said and Helia could bet that he heard hatred in hey voice when she said Math.

"Hey, Math is awesome! I personally am in love with it." Helia said and Flora rolled her eyes at him.

"So you fell in love with a subject instead of a girl?" Flora asked, earning a laugh from Helia.

"Well, kind of. Anyway, who is this kettle girl?" Helia asked, unsure about the name. As soon as Flora heard this, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not kettle, Helia! Her name is Krystal!" Flora said, laughing.

"Oops, sorry."

"I swear, I would want to see her face if she hears this. You would be dead in a millisecond." Flora said with a giggle.

"Then I'll not prefer to say it in front of her. I don't wanna be dead at all." Helia said, raising his hand for a high five. Flora looked at it and back to him. She smiled and hit his hand.

"I see, you both have made friends. But how could you forget Riven?" Someone said, making both of them jump. It was Riven, with a tray of coffee mugs.

"At last, my dear coffee." Flora said, taking a mug. She took a sip of it and sighed in relief.

"I love you, Rivy! Thank you!" She said, ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand off.

"Do you always have to do that, sissy?! You know I need tonnes of gel to get my hair settled!" Riven said, straightening his hair. Helia laughed.

"Oh! Poor Rivy didn't want his hair to be ruffled." Helia said, in a high pitched voice, making Flora laugh. They both fist bumped each other. Riven glared at them.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: The three find other evidences while Flora and Helia get closer. Helia will realise his feelings, maybe Flora will too.**_


	4. A Little Fight

**Hey guys! I have edited the previous chapter too, so you might want to read it again. I edited it cause many people, including me, thought that it was a bit rushed. So, please check it out.**

* * *

"This is the part of palace where my family lives." Helia said, pointing toward a building. Flora and Riven turned their heads to the direction and their jaws dropped. That building could have been named heaven because it looked like that. It was white all over and had many blue motifs of the building. **(A/n: Sorry guys, I can't describe the monument much because right now the creative juice in my brain ain't working. Please, bear with it for this part)**

"Wow, dude. Your family's loaded." Riven said, dreamily. Flora and Helia laughed and the former swatted his head.

"Anyway, jokes apart. This is where your grandfather and mother live." Flora confirmed. Helia nodded.

"I don't visit this place very often. In fact, after that incident, I visited just 3 times. I avoid this place because it just brings back all the bad memories." Helia whispered the last part in sadness. Flora sighed softly and patted Helia's shoulder.

"We have to meet your family, Helia. That will give us some clues about the murder." Riven said in a serious voice. Helia nodded his head in deep thought.

"That can be arranged. We can meet grandpa but not Mom." Helia said after a while. Confusion crossed the faces of the others.

"Why?"

"After Dad's death, Mom lost her sanity. She's mentally very disturbed. Except for Grandpa, me and some other servants, she is dangerous to everyone. Please don't go near her." Helia warned them. Both of them nodded but the brunette beauty had some other plans in her mind.

* * *

 **At the Castle gate...**

"Prince Helia!" A guard standing at the gates exclaimed. The raven haired male smiled and nodded.

"You've got your friends with you?" The castle guard asked.

"Yeah. This is Riven and this is Flora." Helia introduced them.

"King Arthur is in his chambers. Her Majesty is in the garden." The guard informed. Helia nodded.

"Inform Grandpa that we've come. We're waiting in the hall." Helia said, walking into the palace. The magenta haired male followed him, while Flora slipped out.

"Ummm... Do you know where the garden is?" Flora asked the guard.

"Go straight there and turn right and you'll reach the garden. But Prince Helia is in the hall-"

"I don't want to go to the hall. I would like to sit in fresh air to a while." Flora lied, skipping away from the guard before he could ask any questions. She followed the directions, she reach an enormous garden.

"Oh my goodness." Flora breathed, wide eyed. It seemed like this patch of land actually didn't have any end. Helia was really loaded. Shaking the thought of her head, she focused on what she had to do. She had find Helia's mother and talk to her. She knew Helia exaggerated things a bit. Maybe his mom wasn't as dangerous as he thinks. She made sure that no one was watching her and started to look for an older woman.

She had just taken a step when she heard a voice hum a tune, "When I fall in love, it'll be forever. Or I'll never fall in love..."

Her head snapped towards the direction. There stood a woman in her 40s, watering the plants. She had raven blue hair, just like Helia's. Flora took him for Helia's mother. She was dressed in expensive looking silks and gem studded jeweleries. But her face, it just told her that she was not normal at all. Numerous wrinkles covered her face and she had bags under her eyes.

Flora approached her carefully as she sang. But then, accidentally, the brunette stepped on a twig, causing it to make a sound. Flora's breath twig gave her away. The woman stopped singing and watering. She turned head towards her and scowled. _'I am dead.'_ Flora thought.

* * *

"My grandson!" Arthur said, hugging the raven haired pacifist. Helia smiled and returned the embrace.

"How are you, Grandpa?" Helia asked, pulling away from his grandfather. Arthur, even though he was aged, looked younger. All except his hair; they were totally white.

"Very fine, and now that I have saw you, I am on cloud nine." Arthur said, smiling and keeping his hands on Helia's shoulders. Arthur craned his neck to see the magenta haired detective.

"I see, you've at last started socializing." He said, mocking Helia. He chuckled.

"It was not like I was an anti social earlier!"

"You were, dear, believe me. Anyway, won't you introduce me?"

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot. Grandpa, these are my friends. The guy with magenta hair is Riven." Helia said, looking at his Grandpa with his back to Riven.

"The girl with brunette hair is Flora." Helia said, being in the same position. Arthur got confused.

"Where's she?" He said, incoherent. Helia's eyes widened. He turned around to discover that Flora was missing.

"Where's Flora?" He asked Riven. The magenta haired male just shrugged. Just then they heard some screaming coming from the garden. Then it struck Helia.

"Damn that girl!" He cursed under his breath and ran out, in order to get to the garden.

* * *

"Who are you?" Liliana seethed at Flora. The brunette stood there, not even able to say anything because of the shock.

"I am asking who you are!" Liliana yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Flora's heartbeat quickened at the yell. She needed to run from here and fast. This woman was trouble in its real sense. Before she could even step back and start running, the woman grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Why have you come to hurt me? Wasn't my husband enough?! Go away!" Liliana screamed, shaking her shoulders, as angry tears streamed down her face. She tried to free herself from the grip but then she pushed down on the garden floor with force. She landed on her side, hurting herself. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

"Why, you, nasty bitch?! You're here to hurt me? I am gonna hurt you more more." Liliana said, grinning devilishly. She grabbed Flora's neck with both of her hands and started to suffocate her. Flora started to feel her lungs burning. She tried to pry Lilliana's fingers of her neck but to no avail.

"Mom, stop." A male voice shouted. Liliana loosened her grip on Flora's neck and turned to see the owner of the voice. Liliana got up and ran to the person, leaving Flora. The brunette started to cough because of the situation that had taken place a while ago but eventually it stopped. She let silent tears of shock and pain take over her vision

Liliana ran to Helia and hugged him. He reluctantly hugged her back.

"She was trying to hurt me, Helia. She would've killed me." Lilliana complained like a child, pointing towards the brunette.

"No, no one's gonna hurt you. Your son's here, right? Everything's okay." Helia said, comforting the panicking female. Liliana nodded and grinned from ear to ear. Helia pulled out of the embrace.

"I am very tired, dear. I am going to my chambers. But you'll punish the girl, okay?" Lilliana demanded, leaving no room for argument. Helia breathed out and nodded, half heartedly. Liliana giggled and clapped her hands like a three year old. Then she ran to her chambers. Once she was out of the sight, Helia aproached Flora.

"You okay?" Helia asked, softly, crouching down to her. Flora sniffed and nodded. Helia chuckled.

"You know what, Flora? You're a bad liar. Come on, let me help you." Helia said, helping Flora up. Once they were standing, Flora started dusting off the dry grass on her dress.

"You're not hurt, right?" Helia asked again in worry. Flora smiled and nodded.

"I am okay, Helia! Do I need to give it to you in written?" Flora said, jokingly. Helia laughed and shook his head. Then his smile dropped as he remembered something.

"How did you get here? We were in the hall, what were you doing out in the garden?" Helia asked, cynically. Flora's smile faded away. She hadn't taken his warning seriously. She looked down and bit her lip in nervousness. She'll not lie, he'll catch it easily. So she decided to tell the truth.

"Truthfully saying Helia, I thought you were exaggerating the situation so I thought maybe your mother wasn't that dangerous so I -" She had started to explain him but he cut her off.

"Let's go." He curtly said. He grabbed her hands roughly and began to drag her away. Flora somehow coped up with his speed. She looked at him with a confused face. What's with this guy?! One minute, he is all sweet and cute with you and the next minute he turns sour and curt. Helia stopped when he reach Riven.

"You gonna come or do you need a special invitation?" He said in a rude manner to the magenta haired male. Riven looked at him with surprise.

"What's with the attitude, dude?!" Riven said as the raven haired male advanced towards his car with Flora. Helia got to his car, shoved Flora into the passenger seat and he got to the driver's seat and slammed the door. Flora was looking at him in shock. He was literally fuming like a volcano. His face was red with anger. She didn't understand him. She hadn't done such a bad thing. She had just not taken a thing seriously. Why does he have to make a fuss out of it?!

"Hey, wait for me!" Riven's voice broke her train of thoughts. Riven reach the car, opened the backseat door and hoped in. Once he was in, Helia started the car without saying a word but his face said everything.

"What's with you, Helia? You look like you're really pissed off or something." Riven said, trying to lighten up the mod but to no avail. Helia didn't respond to the statement. The car remained silent until Flora decided to break the silence.

"Helia, I am extremely sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way but I didn't do it on purpose. Just like I said earlier, I thought you were emoting your mother's state-"

"So you decided why not go talk to her? Flora I don't exaggerate everything. I had warned you for a reason. My mother has hurt numerous people. I didn't want you guys to get hurt. But you have to nag at everything I tell you to do, right? For you, I am just a person who speaks nonsense, isn't it?" Helia asked, angrily. He had to stop driving the car. His anger could get them in an accident. Flora shook her head.

"No, Helia. I was just being curious-"

"Flora please, my brain's really blowing off and I might burst out any minute. I don't want to say anything that might hurt you. So, I... Just don't speak for now. I'll prefer some silence." Helia said, trying his best to keep his anger in control. Flora sighed in defeat and turned around to face the window. Maybe, it will be the best to leave him alone for a while. He had anger management issues.

Riven, who was watching this minor fight from the backseat, smiled to himself. Just a few minutes ago, they were bickering at each other like a serious couple, oh cut that, they looked like a married couple. He shook his head at the thought.

* * *

After the car ride, nobody said anything to anyone and started to head off to their cabins. Flora was pulled back by Riven.

"You both seemed like a married couple back in car. 'Helia,I am extremely sorry' 'Flora please, I don't want to say something that might hurt you. So, just don't speak for now.'" Riven mimicked them, trying to change Flora's bad mood. The brunette rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"You always need to make a joke out of everything, right? Helia's so mad at me. I don't know what to do." For said, worriedly, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to think of something.

"Oh come on, Flo, Helia is like that. At first, he's very angry but then his anger melts away like water from ice. Don't get worked up because of this." Riven said, comfortingly, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to cool down the panicked brunette. Flora nodded.

"Okay then, if you say so. I'll be heading to my restroom. Just make sure Helia is okay." Flora said, patting his shoulders and leaving. Riven chuckled at his cousin's retreating figure. This was his cousin, always worried about others. Till someone didn't annoy the heck out her, she was friendly to everyone. He smiled to himself and left to checkout Helia.

Flora entered her room and closed the door silently. Going over to her bed, she collapsed on it. She buried her face in the pillow nearby and let out silent scream. Helia was so confusing. But he was worried about her. She made him angry; she hated it when people were mad at her. She heard the bathroom door getting opened and closed.

"Hey Flo, you returned so quickly. I thought you were gonna explore the entire town." She heard Krystal say but she didn't reply. The lavender haired female furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"You okay, girl?" She asked in a concerned voice while sitting besides the green eyed female. Flora got up and sat up straight on her bed.

"Yeah. I just... I messed up something and I am in a dilemma." Flora said, scratching the back of her neck.

"What kind of dilemma?"

"Suppose, a person is furious at you. What do you do about that?" Flora asked, indirectly. Krystal let of an exasperated sigh.

"Really, Flora? This is your dilemma?! You go to the person and apologize, simple. Duh! It is as obvious as that." Krystal replied, giving a 'It's super obvious' look. Flora rolled her eyes at this.

"Of course, Krystal, I know that very well. But, what if the person's too angry and isn't ready to listen to anything you say?" Flora said, hoping for a good solution. Krystal tapped her chin in thought.

"Umm... I am not sure. Maybe, give the person some time to cool off and then talk to him/her. What do you think about it?"

"It's awesome! Thanks, Krystal. You're the best!" Flora said, hugging the lavender haired female. Krystal smiled and returned the embrace. They pulled out of the hug.

"What are friends for? Anyway, who is this 'person'?" Krystal said, forming air quotes.

"Riven. You know his anger, right?" Flora lied. If she told Krystal that it was Helia, then she would've a lot of explaining to do.

"Yeah, that guy's a hothead. Anyway, don't worry, he'll be alright. He loves you." Krystal said, reassuring Flora. The brunette beauty nodded and smiled.

"I know."

"Okay, drop this topic. I went to the markets today and I got some new outfits. You so have to see them. They are just so fetch!" Krystal said, excitedly. Flora laughed at her best friend's excitement.

* * *

The raven haired male rolled his sleeves up as he approached his chair. He flung himself on the chair and started messaging his temples. He was furious. Why? Why does this girl needs to disobey him every time?! Couldn't she just agree and follow him? She could have gotten hurt, even killed. Helia flinched at this thought. A person burst through the door but Helia didn't bother to look who it was.

"Helia." A male voice said, softly. Helia looked up to see Riven standing. He rolled his eyes and went back to his precious position.

"Woah, dude! What have I done?" Riven asked, taking a seat in front of Helia, sounding offended.

"Nothing, Riven. Just leave." Helia said, not wanting to burst on the magenta haired male.

"Oh, come on, Helia! Flora was just being curious."

"Riven, I told you to leave." Helia said, curtly. Riven lost his cool.

"She didn't commit a crime, for God's sake! Stop making it an issue and get over your damned attitude!" Riven yelled at , irritated by the male's unreasonable anger. Now Helia

lost his calm too.

"I am making it an issue? It is an issue, Riven! She could've gotten hurt, even killed." Helia shouted back in anger.

"She could've gotten hurt, but she isn't, right? You're the one who's hurting her right now. Do you know how worried she is about you? How will you know? You can't see anything besides your god damn ego, right? She might look very strong outside, Helia, but inside she is very sensitive. If you weren't my friend, I swear to God, Helia, you would've been dead by now. Sort this matter out soon, it'll be better for you." Riven said in a menacing tone. Helia was taken aback by the reaction.

"Good bye." Riven said, meanly. He turned around and left, slamming the door hard in the process. Helia collapsed on his chair and ran a hand though this raven mane in frustration.

* * *

 **At night...**

Flora tossed on her bed, sleeplessly. The thought of Helia being mad at her just won't let her sleep. She had thought that she would completely avoid Helia for 2 or 3 days and here she was, sleepless on the very first day. She sighed. _'I am pathetic.'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes again, to go to sleep. After a few minutes she gave up. _'Let's just face it. I am not getting any sleep until I am assured that Helia isn't mad at me.'_ She thought. Flora pushed the covers off her and sat up on her bed. She had to confront him right now or say goodbye to sleep. She looked to Krystal's bed to see the lavender haired female sound asleep. She breathed in relief and tiptoed to the door. Looking around again, Flora exited the room and started to search for Helia's restroom.

She walked til she came to Helia's and Nabu's restroom. She took a deep breath in and put her hand on the knob. A part of her wanted to just go in and hug Helia till he said that he wasn't mad at her and the other part, the egoistic one, said she would just go back to her room and try to get some sleep. After much debating, she gave up to the egoistic part. She had apologized to Helia. Now it was upon Helia whether to accept it or not. The ball was in his court now. Flora turned and was about to leave when, all of a sudden, she bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Flora said, getting up. The person to managed to collect himself and got up. They both were dusting off themselves.

"No it's my mistake. Your back was turned to me-" He was cut off mid-sentence when he looked at her face. Flora to looked up to see Helia standing in front of her, starting at her in shock. Her eyes widened. She had to get away from here, very fast.

"Good night." She said, flatly. She just turned around to go to her room when she was grabbed by her arm. She tried to free herself but to no avail. She was then turned around.

"So, you're going to ignore me?" Helia asked, his eyes burning into hers. She again tried to free herself.

"I am not interested in answering your questions. Now, let me go." Flora said, curtly. Helia only tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You made the mistake and here you're the one showing attitude. How very fair of you!" Helia said in the same tone.

"Helia, leave my hand."

"I ain't."

"Helia, I told you to leave my hand."

"I told you I ain't."

"Helia, you're hurting me. Please." Flora said, as she felt pain in her wrist. Helia's look softened and he loosened his grip on her wrist. Flora yanked her hand and massaged the wrist. Helia looked very concerned.

"Is it hurting too much?" He asked, in concern. Flora looked at him with angry eyes.

"Yes, it does. Your anger , your rude words, your curt tone, all of it hurts very much! But why would you be concerned about me? All your concerned is your ego and yourself." Flora said, angrily. Helia was shocked.

"I am just concerned about myself? Then why would I warn you against my own mother? Why would run to your rescue? Why would I be worried about you? And why would I be angry that you could hurt yourself because of your mistake? Tell me!" Helia said in a hurt voice. Flora looked at his face. She could clearly see hurt in his eyes. She flinched. She didn't mean to make him sad.

"I am sorry. I was just so upset about you being angry with me. I don't like it when people are angry with me. I just... I am very very sorry." Flora said and her voice cracked at the last part. Tears rimmed her eyes. Helia shook his head and embraced her to calm her down.

"It's okay. You needn't apologize. I was so worried about you. I thought my mother might harm you very bad. I just go so angry that you didn't think about yourself, so I just... I talked to you so rudely. I should also apologize. I am sorry." Helia said, keeping his chin on top of the brunette's head as she cried into his chest. Flora stopped crying after a while. She pulled out from the hug and wiped her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"We both are partly guilty in this entire thing. You apologized, I apologized, we're equal now. We'll forget about this now. So, no crying, hmm?" Helia said, comfortingly, to Flora. She smiled and nodded.

"Can I say something crazy?" She said, looking at him. Helia gave a laugh and nodded.

"Your hair looks really nice messed up." Flora said, trying to catch Helia off guard. He chuckled. Flora's smile dropped. She was excepting to see him blush.

"You're flirting with me?" He asked, amused.

"Yes." Flora said, faking confidence.

"One sided flirting isn't cool, Flora."

"So, flirt with me too." Flora said. Helia raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure? My one liners can get girls' legs go jelly, even though I don't use them much." Helia said.

"I am sure."

" I never thought that a girl could look so sexy with bedhair." Helia said, looking at her with desire. Flora's throat went dry. She was on fire. Her cheeks are crimson. She started at him with a dumbfound expression.

"What? Shocked?" Helia asked with a laugh. Flora didn't reply.

"Hey, you alive?" Helia said, waving his hands in front of her eyes.

"You're creepy. Good night." Flora said, weirded out. She left without saying a word.

"Hey, that was just the starting. How about I make you hear the advanced level?!" Helia mocked her as she left. Flora turned around and mouthed to him 'I hate you'. Helia laughed at this and shook his head. Maybe what he said wasn't a joke. She really did look sexy with her bed hair. Helia realized what he was thinking and mentally face palmed himself. What was he thinking?! She was his friend, he had barely known her for a month or two and he had never been attracted to a girl. He was just over thinking things. She was nothing more that a really good friend.

* * *

 **Next morning...**

"So, what do you think about this?" Flora said, showing Helia the blood stains on the floor. They were in the attic. This was the first time Helia had actually looked at the attic carefully.

"Hmm... Looks like someone had struggled a lot." Helia said with thought. Flora nodded.

"So, we have took the blood samples, they turned out different. We'll have to check out which blood sample matches with yours as you are the son of Mr. Saladin." Flora said, seriously. Helia was about to say something when someone entered.

"Looks like you two made up already." The voice said. Helia and Flora turned around to see Riven smirking.

"Yeah, actually I was out of my room because I couldn't sleep. I was about to go back to my room when I bumped into this madame." Helia said, pointing towards Flora.

"We had a little fight and then everything was sorted off." Flora finished the explanation.

"P.S. she cried her eyes out." Helia said, earning a punch on the arm from Flora.

"I see, at last I don't have to get to involved. You know what, Flo, I think my anger is lesser than his." Riven said. Helia laughed and nudged him.

"Anyway, jokes apart. We were discussing that we should also take a bit of Helia's blood sample and run a DNA test." Flora said on a serious note.

"Hmm... You're correct. Then we'll be able to progress a bit. Okay guys, I noticed something. You see that bakelite piece." Riven said, pointing towards the the white bakelite sheet that was nailed into the wall.

"Yeah." Helia said, nodding. Flora also nodded.

"I think there's something behind it. I mean, who would nail a bakelite in a room's wall for absolutely no reason? Someone had tried to hide something." Riven said, putting his hands into his pockets. Helia nodded his head in thought.

"You got a logic, Riven. Here, we'll check this out." Flora said, handing Riven his gloves while wearing her own. Riven took them and wore them. They both got near the white sheet and looked at it with concentration.

"Hey, look at the nails." Helia said, pointing towards the nails. Flora and Riven turned their scrutinizing eyes to the nails just to notice that they were pointing the other way round. They were nailed from the other side.

"God damn! Why didn't I notice it earlier?!" Riven said with a chuckle. He patted the back of the raven haired male. Helia smiled. Flora, who was totally concentrated in the sheet, smelled rotten meat when she got near it. She scrunched up hey face at the smell.

"There's a foul smell coming from the other side." Flora said, pinching her noise to block the smell.

"Really?" Riven and Helia asked. Flora nodded. They both smelled to get the same rotten smell.

"I swear to God, who put down eggs in there?" Riven said with a scrunched up shook his head.

"No, it's not rotten eggs. It's rotten flesh, most probably human flesh." He said, after much thought.

"Human flesh?" Riven asked, perplexed. Helia nodded.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! So review,fav or follow it!**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Flora suggests that they need to meet Helia's family again, even his mother, for clearing up this mess of a murder case. Helia agrees on the condition that he'll talk to his mother. The mystery starts to unfold.**_


	5. Mystery Unfolding

"Why are we doing this?" Riven said, hammering the screws. He and Helia had been hammering those damned screws for more than an hour. Sweat was clearly visible on both of them, in fact it looked like both of them were dredged in precipitation.

"I don't know." Helia said, accidentally dropping the hammer on his feet. When the heavy object made contact with his feet, he shrieked in pain. Riven stifled a laugh. The raven haired male glared at him.

"You find this funny?"

"Sorry, can't help. Human nature." Riven said, sounding helpless.

"Human nature my ass! I can't do this anymore." Helia groaned, sitting down, crossed leg.

"Now you're going all drama queen on me." Riven said, blandly. Helia narrowed his eyes at him.

"Heroines, we need to finish it today. Get your dainty fingers on that hammer and start doing some work already." Flora said, leaning against the wall. Both of the males scowled at her.

"If you find this so easy, Heroine No. 3, get YOUR pretty ass off the wall and start working too." Riven challenged her. Flora kept her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'll do it. It wouldn't be as hard as you guys seem to be showing it. You both need to man up." Flora said, taking Helia's hammer. The raven haired male narrowed his eyes at her with an amused look on his face.

"Trying to hurt man alter ego? Very old trick, Flora. I expected better from you." He said, letting out a sarcastic disappointed sigh. Flora rolled her eyes at this.

"Those muscles you own are just for show you know." She retorted, making him glower. She started hammering the nails out. First nail came out, slowly all the nails came out. The foul smell became stronger.

"It smells beyond worst." Flora said, covering her nose. Helia and Riven nodded at her in agreement. They took out the piece of bakelite, just then something tumbled. Helia picked it up, it was a ring. Riven stifled a laugh while the raven haired male examined it.

"It's just one of your crazy fans, who indirectly proposed you." Riven said, amused. Helia chuckled at this and shook his head.

"No, Riv. It's something else. I just can't put my finger on it." He said, twirling the ring in between his fingers. He prompted his brain to remember it but the trial failed.

"Damn my brain!" He said, slapping his head.

"It's okay, Helia. No need to force yourself for remembering it. After all, it's been 15 years." Flora said, calmly. Helia nodded and smiled at her. Riven snickered at this.

"I swear to God, you both seem like an old married couple." The magenta haired male mocked them. Flora blushed at this, while Helia groaned.

"Are you a matchmaker or something? Cause it's getting very irritating, Riven." Helia said, annoyed.

"This is the first time I set you both together."

"Oh really? That day when we had a fight, you thought I didn't hear what you said to Flora? Of course, I did. I am telling you, we" He said, pointing towards himself and then at Flora. "are just friends."

"Are you sure? As cheesy as it may seem, but I can see the love in your eyes." Riven said, saying the last part in British accent. Helia snorted.

"Love? Mark my words, Riven. We are just friends. That's all." Helia said, in an 'Am I clear?' tone. Flora agreed to this, but deep inside, her heart sank at the very words he said.

* * *

 **At night...**

Helia was laying on the garden, holding the ring in front of his eyes. He had seen this somewhere. He could've sworn his life, he had seen this somewhere. It was an expensive ring, studded with diamonds all around and having a emerald in the centre. It wasn't something a women would wear, it was a men's ring. Now, some blood stains covered its body, but it still looked beautiful.

"Getting worked up about the ring again?" A voice said, startling him. He jumped into sitting position to see Flora smirking at him.

"Stalking me, again?" He rebutted, in a smart tone. Flora glared at him and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You always have a retort to everything, don't you?" She said, sitting besides him. He gave a laugh.

"Perks of being the successor of a Knightly." He said, laying down again. He went back to examining the ring.

"It's a beautiful one." Flora commented the ring.

"Hmm." He said, not really paying attention to whatever Flora was saying. Then the memory came back to him like a lighting.

"Flora. I know this ring." He said, in a knowing voice. Flora arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It belongs to one of the Emeralds of the court." He said, smiling to himself. Confusion crossed the brunette's face.

"Emeralds? Who- what are you talking about, Helia?" She said, perplexed. The raven haired male got up.

"I need to call Riven. Stay here." He said, sprinting to the makeshift tents. Flora sighed and shook her head. This guy was unbelievable. He was weirder than... Huh, forget it. After a minute for two, Helia returned with a very sleepy Riven.

"Dude, this better be worth my sleep time. I love my sleep." He said, his eyes half open. His state was hilarious. Flora started laughing at the very second she saw him. Riven glared at her with his sleepy eyes.

"Stop laughing this jiffy, sissy." He said, warningly, making even the serious Helia laugh.

"Why in the void did you guys bring me here? Don't you both have better things to do with your lives, rather than being bitten by mosquitoes?" He said, sitting down, while slapping a mosquito dead.

"There is something interesting. You see this ring. This thing belongs to the Emeralds." Helia said, grinning from ear to ear. Flora slapped her head in frustration while Riven squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Emeralds?" The confused male asked.

"Oh, dear. I forgot to explain this thing to you guys! Anyway, Knightly's court had a lot of ministers. But the King had a few favorites. They were called the 'Emeralds'. These people helped the King in matters that other ministers couldn't. They were comparatively closer to the ruler than the others. They used to wear this." Helia said, showing them the ring.

"Oh, I understand now. So, putting two and two together, an Emerald is involved in this murder." Riven said, nodding to himself. Helia tapped his chin in deep thought.

"Maybe, I am not sure." He said.

"Guys, I think we should obtain this information from Helia's grandfather. And Helia's mother too, if Helia doesn't mind?" Flora asked, looking at Helia. The raven haired male gave her a concerned look.

"Flora, you do remember what happened last time, right?"

"I know, Helia. But nothing will happen this time. I won't even come in front of your mother. You'll talk to her. Okay?" Flora suggested but Helia shook his head.

"Please. Pretty please!" Flora begged but nevertheless Helia shook his head.

"Please with a cherry on the top! Please!" She urged, making puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that. You know I won't fall for that." Helia said, looking away. The reality was that trick was really working.

"You know you're falling for it." Flora said, making Helia slap his face in defeat.

"Okay. But I'll talk to her and you won't come in front of her, remember." Helia said, accepting. Flora smiled like a child and gave him a hug. Helia returned the hug. Just then someone cleared his throat. They both pulled apart to see Riven smirking at them.

"Friends?" He taunted them, earning a glare from Helia.

"Riven-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll start up again like we're just friends and stuff. I get it. Sorry." Riven said, looking away, annoyed that he had to apologize. Helia smiled and shook his head.

"So, it's fixed. We're going to the royal's castle tomorrow. So, sleepy head" She said, addressing towards Riven. "please wake up early and get ready. We'll meet near Helia's car at 7:00 am." Flora said, getting up. The two males nodded at her.

"I guess, Good night then." Flora greeted before leaving.

* * *

 **Next morning...**

"Dude, you got no good music." Riven said, scowling at the music system of Helia's car. An opera song was playing.

"What according to you is good music, Riven?" Helia said, tired of hearing Riven squirm on how boring his playlist was.

"All the dirty songs present on this earth are 'good music' for him. One day I heard his playlist and it killed my innocence." Flora said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me, Flo. That's mature music. Not my mistake that you are goodie little saint. Nerd in addition." Riven retorted in an offending tone.

"Riven, stop calling me that-" Flora had began in an fight voice when Helia stopped her.

"Woah, woah, guys. Do you both always fight? Anyway, the royal's palace is approaching. Let's make a plan real quick." He said, changing the topic, avoiding a fight.

"Okey, first we'll talk to your grandpa, while which Flora will not slip out." Riven said, casting a look to his cousin, who just rolled her eyes. "Then you can go and talk to your mother."

"Sounds good. We'll implement it." Helia said, going back to driving the car.

* * *

 **At the castle...**

The three idiots... Err, the young detectives were sitting in the hall, waiting for King Arthur to arrive.

"Helia!" A voice called, startling them. They turned around to see Arthur grinning at them.

"Grandpa, we're here." Helia said, standing from the couch.

"I see that. So, this is Flora?" Arthur said, looking at Flora. Helia smiled and nodded.

"Must say, child, you got my grandson so worried, he looked like he was going to erupt." Arthur said, amused. Helia blushed, looking away.

"Grandpa, can't you keep some things to yourself?!" Helia whispered/yelled to Arthur, who just smirked.

"Helia is a really caring friend. We're lucky to have him as a friend." Flora said, flashing a smile to Helia.

"I see, so Helia said you people had some important stuff to discuss with me? What's it?" Arthur asked, taking a seat on the sofa across them.

"Actually, Sir-"

"Arthur. You can call me Arthur. I sound like rotten meat when people call me sir." Arthur said, making them laugh.

"So, Arthur. Actually we're... We're detectives." Riven said and Arthur stiffened at the statement. "We were sent here to investigate your son's death. We want some information."

"Helia, are these really your friends?" Arthur angrily whispered to Helia.

"Grandpa, they are really nice friends of mine. We met while they were secretly inspecting the attic." Helia replied to him. Arthur stood up.

"How did you allow this, Helia?! That bastard deserves none of our time." Arthur yelled at Helia, who flinched.

"Arthur-" Flora was about to say when she was angrily cut off by Arthur.

"It's Sir to you." He snapped at her.

"Sir, please, try to understand. According to the proofs we've found, your son didn't commit suicide. It was a murder." Flora said, staring into Arthur's eyes. The King of Knightly stood there, frozen by shock. His son was murdered. The son he had despised for 15 years was murdered. He stumbled and fell on the sofa.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, are you okay?" Helia said, worriedly while holding onto Arthur's shoulders. The latter tried to catch on his breath, which he didn't realize that he had been holding for a minute or so.

"I am okay. Is this true?" He asked, breathlessly. All the three slowly nodded their heads. Arthur choked a sob. Silent tears slithered from his eyes.

"I see. What do you kids want to ask?" Arthur said, wiping away his tears and trying to sound strong.

"Are you sure you're okay, Grandpa?" Helia asked, thoughtfully.

"I'm okay. It's not like I am going to die or anything." Arthur said, letting out a bitter chuckle. Helia frowned.

"Grandpa, you know I hate it when say things like that?"

"I know, I know. Now don't start lecturing me. I am the grandfather, not you." Arthur said, sitting up straight. "Ask what you want."

"Arthur, was there any one of the emeralds that didn't like your son that much?" Riven asked in a serious manner. Arthur nodded his head in deep thought.

"Yeah, there was one such person. Lord Darkar. Saladin and he didn't have many similarities, and often got into conflicts because of it. Saladin didn't even want him as a minister, let alone an Emerald. But he was my favorite, his brain was super sharp. He had done our kingdom proud many times. So, I insisted Saladin to maintain his calm and retain him as an Emerald." Arthur said, remembering all the fights his son and Darkar used to get in.

"Darkar... Do you know where is this man residing now a days?" Flora asked.

"Why, of course! He's still in Knightly. But he's retired now, but he helps the state whenever in need."

"Okay. Actually Arthur we got this ring in an suspectable place." Riven said, taking out the ring and placing it on to the table in between them. Arthur took it and scrutinized it.

"This is of an Emerald. Are you saying that Darkar... No, he can get into numerous disagreements with Saladin but he cannot kill him. You people have misunderstood. It can even be a person who would've stole the ring." Arthur said in sheer disbelief and a bit of nervousness, which only Riven noticed.

"We are just suspecting. We're not declaring it. Yeah, it can even be a person who would've probably stolen the ring. But the direct suspect falls on the Emeralds, specifically Lord Darkar." Flora stated in the matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but-" Arthur was about to say when he was cut off by a screaming voice.

"Let me go! I want to meet my son, you idiots!" The voice yelled. They heard something break and Liliana came running into the hall. Helia's and Flora's eyes widened. Flora somehow hid behind Riven. The raven haired female looked around the hall to search for a certain girl.

"Helia, where's that brunette?" Liliana asked, still looking around.

"Behind me." Riven said, subconsciously, before realizing what he had just said. He cursed under his breath. Flora nearly burned a hole in his head while glaring at him.

"Hey, brunette, come out!" Liliana called out. Flora frowned and stood up. Liliana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Good God! I am so sorry. I tried to hurt such a pretty girl." Liliana said, holding her shoulders. Flora looked at her, her eyes showing the look of confusion.

"What are you talking about, Your Highness?" Flora asked, in an utterly confused voice.

"Your Highness?! Call me Liliana. Didn't Helia tell you how cool I am?" The raven haired female said. Flora blinked her eyes and turned her eyes to Helia, who was equally incoherent about the entire situation.

"Helia, must say. Your girlfriend's really quiet. No wonder you chose her." Liliana commented. Flora's eyes went as wide as saucers. She felt warmth creep up to her neck and then the skin of her face.

"Mom, she's not-" Helia was about the negate the statement made by his mother but she cut him off.

"Ah, I understand. Can't hear anything against your beloved? Okay, she's not quiet. Better?" Liliana asked Helia as if he were a child. "Anyway, don't interrupt the conversation going on between me and my soon to be daughter in law. We'll go to a quieter place, you people talk male nonsense."

And with that Liliana practically dragged the green eyed female away. Helia tried to stop her but he was held back by Arthur.

"Helia, it's okay. She won't do anything to Flora. She loves you, she won't hurt something that's related to you."

"Grandpa, let me get this clear. Flora. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend." Helia said, adding the gaps to make it more clear.

"Of course she's not but if this misconception is keeping Liliana from attacking Flora then... I don't see the reason why we need clear that up. It's doing more good than harm." Arthur said, stating the obvious fact.

"But Grandpa?!"

"Helia, I think whatever Arthur is saying is correct. You don't want Flora to get attacked again, right?" Riven asked the raven haired male, who nodded his head. "So, please bear with it for sometime."

Helia let out a defeated sigh and nodded reluctantly.

* * *

 **In the garden...**

"So, your name is Flora?" Liliana asked Flora in a childish voice. The brunette nodded cautiously.

"How did you two meet? I hope the event is an interesting one!" Liliana said, clasping her hands. Flora remembered how they had met, on the first day of university and smiled at Helia's stupidity.

 **Flashback**

 _A brunette with a jumpsuit on walked into the compound of the enormous building she would from now on call her university. She smiled at her achievement, that she'd made it here with a scholarship. Only few students had gotten this chance from her was in the Arts department. Flora had been an born sculptor. She could even make a statue with closed eyes._

 _She was just walking through the corridors when she heard noises coming from ahead. By natural instincts, she rushed to the origin. But what she saw was disgusting. A raven haired male, extremely handsome, was rolling his eyes off as a lavender haired female begged to him for something, with tears in her eyes. She got nearer, pushing through the crowds, to hear what they were saying._

 _"Please Helia, I love you! You're the most handsome male I ever saw, plus the most mature person I came across. Please, accept me!" The girl cried as the man cringed his face in hatred._

 _"That's what I hate about you girls. You all go after looks. You all have got no self respect." The man said. Flora clenched her fists in anger. How much of a sexist this man was?! How could he question a girl's self respect?!_

 _"Helia, I do have self respect. But love sees nothing, love is blind. I can't see anything but you. My self respect doesn't matter anymore." The girl said. Flora's eyes widened in shock. That man, presumably Helia, was partially correct. That girl was really getting desperate now. But that doesn't give him any right to question any girl's ego!_

 _"Self respect? If you had any of that, you would've slapped me by now." Helia said. Flora gritted her teeth. Now she had had enough. He couldn't just go on publicly insulting that poor girl?!_

 _"If you don't stop insulting her this instant, I don't know about her, but I for sure will slap you." The words tumbled out of Flora's mouth. The entire crowd turned their eyes to her. She felt a blush creeping into her neck, she was not as used to the attention of a crowd._

 _"Another wannabe." Helia sighed, rolling his eyes. Flora turned her eyes to him and folded her hands in front of her chest._

 _"What did you say just now?" Flora said._

 _"You're just another wannabe. Don't try to act as if you're different." Helia had just completed his sentence when Flora felt her palm making contact with his cheek. A slapping sound echoed in the corridor._

 _"Is that enough to prove that I am not a wannabe?" Flora asked, dropping her hand to her side. Helia looked at her with a plain look. Two or three minutes passed but Helia didn't answer._

 _"You take too long to answer. I don't care if you do think I am wannabe or not but if harass this girl again, I swear to God, I'll forget that I am a civilized person." She warned him before turning to the girl. "Come on, this guy doesn't deserve your time."_

 _She started walking away with the lavender haired female._

 **End of flashback**

"Flora, Flora! Are you okay?" Liliana asked, waving both of her hands in front of her eyes, making her snap back to reality. She nodded and casted her eyes down.

"So, how did you two meet?" Liliana asked, excitedly. A thought struck Flora.

"Leave about Helia and me. How much do you love Uncle Saladin?" Flora asked, knowing that Liliana would probably not remember his demise.

"A lot. But Saladin is very impulsive and short tempered. He often fights with Darkar. I hate that thing." Liliana replied. Flora arched her eyebrow. She wasn't getting this Darkar man, he seemed a pretty intelligent man, but he used to get in fights with Saladin. Doubtable.

"Is Lord Darkar a really bad person? I mean, is Uncle Saladin always right or is it Lord Darkar?" Flora asked, trying her best to mask her curiosity.

"I don't know, but Darkar isn't a bad person. In fact, he's really intelligent and calm. He treated all women and men with utmost respect. But Saladin thinks that Darkar fakes it. Plus Saladin has a very bad temper too." The raven haired female replied, before starting to laugh like a mad woman, she was already one. Flora ignored this, knowing her state. _'Darker doesn't seem like a person who would possess hatred so strong that he would kill someone. This is getting more confusing by and by.'_ Flora thought to herself, furrowing her brows.

Just then a voice rang through her ears.

"Come on, Flora! We need to leave." A voice called, making her head snap up to see Helia waiting for her.

"You're so much of an interrupter! We had just started talking." Liliana whined, childishly holding onto Flora's hand. Helia looked at her with an amused mixed surprised look.

"But we need to leave, Mom. The gates to our camp close at 6 PM. It's already 5:30 PM. I need to run the car to reach there." Helia explained.

"Then don't go. Can't you the stay here for tonight? The palace is very big. We've got room for an entire army. Can't you stay?" Liliana pleaded.

"Some other day, Liliana. If we don't go today, Mr. Cordorta will bite out heads off. I assure you we'll come soon." Flora said, reassuring her that they'll meet soon.

"Promise?" Liliana said, holding her pinkie out. Flora amusedly started at the raven haired female's pinkie while Helia tried his best to keep his laugh in.

"Promise?" Liliana said again, this time a bit forcefully. Flora forced a small smile and wrapped her pinkie around the older female's.

"Promise."

"Okey then, bye!" Liliana said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug before letting her go. Flora awkwardly got up and walked away with Helia.

"Aren't you too old for pinkie promises?" Helia mocked her, making her slap his arm in return. He laughed at her scowling expression.

"So, how was the talk?" He asked, gaining control on his laugh.

"Darkar doesn't seem to be someone who would even hurt anyone, let alone killing. I don't thinking Darkar would've done it." Flora said, on a serious note.

"If Darkar hasn't done anything then who the hell has murdered Father?!" Helia said, angrily, growing frustrated because of all the mystery.

"Helia, calm down. It's gonna be alright." Flora said, softly, holding onto his hand. The raven haired male yanked his hand out of hers.

"I don't know why this is happening. Why couldn't it just be like I it was before? I was in peace until I got to know that Father... I don't know what to do." Helia said, his voice cracking up. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to cool down.

"You don't have to do anything. Leave it is. If you're not comfortable with being involved in this case then sit back and relax. We'll do it. It's perfectly fine."

"That's not the thing, Flora. It's just... I feel immensely guilty for blaming my demised father all this time. I thought he was a coward and didn't care about us. I feel like _fucking shit_ of a son." Helia said, making Flora glare at his unnecessary usage of profanity.

"I feel like a bad son, man. I couldn't understand my own father." Helia said, correcting himself. Flora sighed and turned him around to face her.

"Helia, it's not your fault. You didn't know what had exactly happened." Flora tried to comfort him.

"It really isn't helping."

"Maybe this will help." Flora said, pulling him into a hug. Helia froze for a second or two before instinctively returning the embrace.

"Nice scent." Helia said, sniffing her neck. Flora let out a laugh at his clumsiness at conversations. After a minute or so, they both pulled out of the hug.

"Feel better?" Flora asked in a concerned voice. Helia smirked at her.

"Beyond better." He said, flirtatiously, making Flora roll her eyes.

"Come on, flirt. Cordorta won't consider the excuse of flirting with a girl for getting late." Flora said with sass, walking to the car. Helia chuckled and followed her lead. She was, by far, the only girl who could cut out his advances. The more he got to know, the more he had grown to admire her. _'Everything happens for the good'_ , he had started to believe this statement.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry guys, I don't have any excuse for not updating because I've been very busy, so busy that I don't even have time to see my tablet. Guys, you all need to understand that I am living in India. We have a education system that thinks that students have no work except for studying.**

 **So, half of time, I am doing my homework or studying hard. We've much more work to do than any other system. I've high ambitions for my future and I need to study real hard for that stuff. I know that many of you get annoyed by the thing that I take long too update but I have a valid reason for it. So please co operate with me.**

 **Anyways, if you liked the chapter, review, fav or follow!**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: The trio communicates with Darkar. Somehow Arthur and Darkar grow suspectable in Flora's and Riven's view.**_


End file.
